vegivampas_sandboxfandomcom-20200215-history
Aria Stone
~ Foxface ~ About Aria. Aria Stone is a half-blood witch grad of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and wizardry. She was in Slytherin . Aria was born to Francesca and Enric Stone. Being young, their parents put a lot of effort into Aria. They raised her to be very positive and helpful. They tried their best with the help from Aria`s godfather Cole Kolberg who alredy had 2 twins of his own. Her parents in a try to give her a better life, they started working as Aurors or everything they could find. After a while they started to earn more as Aurors, so they spend more time in the office, leaving Aria with the best nannies that money could buy. But even though they were earning more money for Aria, they were not spending the time that their daughter need from them. As the years passed by, the raids that Francesca and Enric went were more danguerous. They though themself invisables because of the time that had been aurors and didn´t even had a scar on their bodies. Everything was going great, Aria had gotting into Howgart and sorted in Slytherin for her strong caracter, Francesca being promoted higher into the Ministry and Enric being reconiced as one of the biggest British Aurors of this time. That was until they went on that raid, they had been attacked and bruttaly hurt. They were sent to St. Mungos were they were declared dead. What Aria dosen´t know is that her parents are alive but since they were attacked and target, they decided that they should go into hidding from everyone incluting their daughter. Everything to Aria was turned around, she had lost her parents. The only family she knew besides Cole, her whole world dead. She went crazy, started bullyed every younger kid she saw, fight everyone who treated her and stealing,for her this was her way of cooping. That was until she meet Natalie and Jesica, they were so different but at the same time the same. She never thought she will grow so closer to two totally different people. Even though they were from different houses, they made it work and even spenped the holidays at The Stone Mansion. She grauduated and sehe know that she may not see Jesica and Natalie so much so decided to take a muggle picture with a friend. Ever since she graduated she has been working odd jobs, and had decided to spend the Stone wealth when she really needs it. Personality... She is very evil ut at the same time good. She can be sarcastic when needed but be sweet. Before her parents "dead", she was cunning and always went for what she wanted but now she want to be happy, to not be that broken person. She is trying to be harsh with herlself so she can improve on the things she did before. Trivia... *Aria's Patronus is a shark *Her model is Jacqueline Emerson *She is single and looking *She is great friends with Natalie Fiona Winters and Jessica Thirlwall Category:DARP